One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage
One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage is the tenth episode of Series 6. Previous Episode: The Dark Wizard Next Episode: Prison Break Plot After being haunted by memories of a terrible decision which cost the lives of his entire team in the final battle against KORPS over ten years ago, Frank is sent to a nightmare treatment centre to prevent his sleepwalking from blowing his cover. But KORPS have infiltrated the facility and have been stealing government secrets right from the brains of agents. With the threat of nuclear destruction looming, the team are faced with their most difficult dilemma yet - to save Frank's life or rescue Britain from catastrophe. Trivia * The KORPS division featured, NEOCORTEX, was mention in Trojan KORPS when it was activated at the end of the episode. * Code Zero refers to worse case scenarios. * Frank was previously awarded the MI9 medal for bravery. * The title is a reference to One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. * The MI9 soldier who sacrificed herself in this was Hyperia von Hades, sister of Alexis von Hades. * The happy chair is a reference to the comfy chair. * Room X is a reference to the mystery room. Gallery MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.1.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.2.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.3.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.4.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.5.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.6.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.7.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.8.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.9.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.10.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.11.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.12.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.13.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.14.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.15.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.16.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.17.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.18.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.19.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.20.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.21.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.22.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.23.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.24.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.25.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.26.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.27.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.28.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.29.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.30.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.31.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.32.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.33.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.34.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.35.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.36.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.37.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.38.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.39.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.40.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.41.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.42.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.43.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.44.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.45.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.46.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.47.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.48.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.49.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.50.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.51.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.52.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.53.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.54.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.55.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.56.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.57.jpg Videos Category:Episodes